palette_paradefandomcom-20200215-history
Utagawa Hiroshige
"Thank you for your hardwork. Let's prepare some drinks for Kuroda." Utagawa Hiroshige(歌川 広重 Utagawa Hiroshige) is a character in the otome game Palette Parade. He is the representation of the Japanese painter of the same name and is part of the Utagawa school movement. Appearance Hiroshige wears blue kimono underneath the white with black hakama, printed with gold pattern, faulds at both sides and, orange plus checked pattern obies are tied at the front waist, haori is printed with his famous work, Sudden Shower Over Shin-Ohashi Bridge and Atake, and zori sandals. He also wears mala beads and holds blue suehiro fan. Personality Hiroshige is always refreshing and in ease. He is a handsome guy at heart that often brings up desirable things spontaneously. Although he looks up to masculinity and vandalism but they are just always goes round in circles. His interest include traveling. Historical Background Hiroshige was born in 1797 in the Yayosu Quay section of the Yaesu area in Edo (modern Tokyo). He was of a samurai background, and was the great-grandson of Tanaka Tokuemon, who held a position of power under the Tsugaru clan in the northern province of Mutsu. Hiroshige's grandfather, Mitsuemon, was an archery instructor who worked under the name Sairyūken. Hiroshige's father, Gen'emon, was adopted into the family of Andō Jūemon, whom he succeeded as fire warden for the Yayosu Quay area. Hiroshige went through several name changes as a youth: Jūemon, Tokubē, and Tetsuzō. He had three sisters, one of whom died when he was three. His mother died in early 1809, and his father followed later in the year, but not before handing his fire warden duties to his twelve-year-old son. He was charged with prevention of fires at Edo Castle, a duty that left him much leisure time. An invitation to join an official procession to Kyoto in 1832 gave Hiroshige the opportunity to travel along the Tōkaidō route that linked the two capitals. He sketched the scenery along the way, and when he returned to Edo he produced the series The Fifty-three Stations of the Tōkaidō, which contains some of his best-known prints. Hiroshige built on the series' success by following it with others, such as the Illustrated Places of Naniwa (1834), Famous Places of Kyoto (1835), another Eight Views of Ōmi (1834). As he had never been west of Kyoto, Hiroshige-based his illustrations of Naniwa (modern Osaka) and Ōmi Province on pictures found in books and paintings. In 1856, Hiroshige "retired from the world," becoming a Buddhist monk; this was the year he began his One Hundred Famous Views of Edo. He died aged 62 during the great Edo cholera epidemic of 1858 (whether the epidemic killed him is unknown) and was buried in a Zen Buddhist temple in Asakusa. Just before his death, he left a poem: "I leave my brush in the East And set forth on my journey. I shall see the famous places in the Western Land." Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiroshige References Category:Utagawa school Category:Japanese painters Category:Characters